legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Marceline
Marceline Abadeer The Vampire Queen is over a thousand years old vampire queen that resides in the land of Ooo and is a close friend of many of the heroes and is one of Bender's closest friends and his oldest friend that helps him defend the Multuniverse She is the fourth main female character to join M.O.D.A.B and is the only one who is not in a realtionship. Though she was in one with Bender and may have unresolved sexual tension with him. Greatest Strength: She is very skilled in music, very sexy and her willingness to fight any and everyone Greatest Weakness: While many would say obvious vampire weakness like garlic and sunlight, But it's actually her lack of trust for most people due to her harsh life Personality Marceline is described as a wild rocker girl and a fearless daredevil among the multiuniverse. She is a lover of all things exotic and still travels the multi universe. Unlike most if not all vampires, Marceline is able to sustain herself solely on "shades of red," She has a mischievous personality and is not intimidated by anything. Marceline may look dark and considered evil but she is a trickster at heart and is rather nice to her friends as Bender, Finn, Skipper and Starfire can attest to. She seems to have a strained relationship with her father because unlike her he is truly evil and doesn't think of her well being. Marceline is also very independent for the most part trying to do things alone and not thinking about her friends, This may have to do with her father being neglictful to her, being ignored by Princess Bubblegum and having horrible boyfriends such as Ash and The Joker from her home world. However she is more willing to work with her close friends like Bender, Skipper, Starfire and Finn Appearance Unlike most characters she never has the same appeareance as she changes her appearance a lot so there's not much to say. What is conistent in her appeareance is that she has light blue-gray skin and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet. She also sports two marks on her neck which could be the bite mark that turned her into a vampire. She has pointy ears, a forked tonuge and a small butt due to her being very thin. She is usually floating in the air but when she stands next to some of the others she is taller than them. sometimes she appears more voluptuous because she can change her form at will The V Team Island Adventure Marceline debutted here when she and the others were found on Starfire's home planet. They helped Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy Neutron take it back from Brother Blood. Marceline then helped with the Shadow Realm war and taking back Angewomon back from The Master. She accompanied her friends to stop Uka Uka and then her father appeared which was she fought was going to happen. Marceline then helps Bender save Eddy and Lara Su from being consumed whole by her dad The Great Time Travel Adventure She returned and helped Bender and DIb stop her dad. It was also revealed that she has a history with The Joker which leads into her friendship with Bender. Marceline and Bender both make it their job to kill Joker, and they both heckle him in all ways. Marceline then helps Bender rescue his planet express friends and kill The Joker. The Grand Summer Season Trek Marceline returns and helps Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, FInn, Ice King, Django and Julian against Vilgax. She also remeets up With Bomibel and like the rest makes many new friends Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Marceline shows up at the end and she resuces Bender, Tuxedo, Gabriel, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, Julian and Sari from getting attacked by Dornamuu's men. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Marceline returns here to once again stop Discord with Bender and the others. She also is going to face Sigma and her ex boyfriend. She has a feeling Discord is doing his shit when she sees his work at her house. During their attempts to figure out Discord's work she makes a comment on Ice King hitting on Frost as he's a old man. She sides with Bender (No F**KING suprise) and sees her friends. Like Bender she knows the real reason he isn't informing Dib. Marceline also gets in some conflicts with Asami considering she thinks that Sato has a thing for Bender. Sari tells her to put her unresolved sexual tenison with Bender aside for the mission. Marceline also helps her friends get their first ring. By the looks of it Marceline and her friends are returning to the Grotto for mission #2. Marceline then helps Bender get the others out and she encoutners Sigma and Vanelope. Marceline then helps Bender, Finn, Skipper, Heloise, Django, King Julian and Sari get AVGN out of jail. Marceline then reads the clues with her friends to give Bender, Heloise and Skipper clues on where to go. She then overhears Alie's story with the other girls. Marceline then hears of Vanelope saying her father is helping against Discord and Sigma. She like Bender, King Julian, Finn, Django, Skipper and Heloise is a bit unsure due to the fact that he was working with their enemy Dornamuu and helped Vlad Bender. She also tells Starfire everything that happened mostly that she saved her husband's life. Relationships with another Characters Bender Marceline's best friend and old boyfriend. They intitally met 300 years ago when Marceline was trying to prank Bender during his time in Ooo when he pranked her back she was impressed by his defiance and skill and the two became friends. The two of them were great friends as they spend a lot of time together and shared a lot of common interests. Their relationship took a turn for the better one night when they went to the Candy Kingdom and Marecline broke it off with her sadistic boyfriend who would go to be Bender's archnemesis The Joker. Joker was schemeing to kill off the rulers but Marceline and Bender stopped him before he did so and caused his accident. Marecline realized Bender was also the love of her life and she asksed Bender romance questions and he responds and revealed his desire for her. So Bender and Marecline began going out and even living togeter for centuries but their hapiness was constantly intruded by Joker who believed Bender corrputed and stole her from him. Sometime they left each other and didn't meet again til The V Team Island Adventure where they worked together against Uka Uka and her Dad. They went to the future and worked like a team and even found about Joker's return, The Two go together and She saw Bender kick Joker's ass everytime he did it like Starfire when he did in Slade Strikes Back, Eventually they had enough and Marecline and Bender both agreed to kill him working together when the time was right and they did take him out as they went for him. Marceline and Bender were partners in this story having worked together the entire time to get Joker. Marceline was personally invited by Bender to join Him, Skipper and Julian on a vacation since he knew she would like it and Marceline accepted and she began packing with the others. Marceline often encourages Bender to be dare devil like since Marceline does it very often. Marceline may still have feelings for Bender and this causes some tension with Starfire. He was the first person and only person for thousands of years to know her last name Abadeer. She also shows jealously towards Princess Morbucks as Princess likes Bender and doesn't trust her, however she has trust for criminal mastermind Professor Pericles because the parrot isnt' spoiled. She saves Bender, Tuxedo and the rest by brutalizng Banzai Shenzi and Edd. Reveals that she stills loves Bender that same way although he is with Starfire. Marceline has told him even though she may find someone else, Bender is still her number one guy and she will fiercly defend him whenever Bender is in trouble. Finn the Human Though they were initially enemies, Finn and Marceline soon befriended one another. she is impressed by Finn's brave aggression and defiance something few people do to her. Both Marceline and Finn share the same spark for adventure and love of danger and excitement. Marceline is very good friends with Finn and seems to trust him and be very comfortable with him. One of the reasons Finn and Marceline befriend each other is that Finn saved Marceline's life once when his brother and best friend Jake exposed her to the sunlight due to misconeptions that she was still evil However, though they are now friends, Marceline makes it clear she does not want to date Finn, but Finn explains that he didn't want to date her either because his heart is more out for Princess Bubblegum or Flame Princess and Marcline very well knows this. ,He is the 2nd person who learned Marceline's last name after Bender Lizbeth For some reason Marecline really likes her. It may be becasue Lizbeth is the only person apart from Bender who has never shown fear of her. Marceline and Lizbeth are very close despite their different personalities. Marecline sees her as a little sister and vice versa. Marceline is comfortable around Lizbeth like many others, but she willingly tells Lizbeth her dark past while she would usually cringe at such stuff because she understands where she comes from due to her own dark past. Though they are friends, Marceline does wonder why Her dad is so bent on getting her friend. Starfire Marecline and Starfire are seen as friendly rivals a bit. They met in The V Team Island Adventure on Starfire's home planet and she joined up with the heroes to stop Uka Uka. Their rivarly comes along with their interest with Bender as both girls have been in a realtionship with him and they bicker who is the better girl for him. Starfire also shows annoyance at Marceline's daredevil attutuide which shows when Starfire believes Marceline encouraged Bender and Skipper to do dangerous stunts such as be Santa Claus. Hunson Abadeer As it states, He is her father and the Lord of Evil. Marceline wants her dad to love her but to no avail most of the time. Her anger towards her dad started over him eating her fries and then stealing her bass. Her father has endangered the multiuniverse on 2 horrible circumstances and she acts against him to make him proud of her. Her anger of him increased when He hired Joker into his team, her ex boyfriend who was out for her and Bender. Despite this they really do love each other and Marceline's Dad is sorry for eating her fries. The Joker Her next biggest enemy after her dad. Joker serves as an ex boyfriend to her like Bender does. In fact Joker and Bender hate each other over her. They met hundreds of years ago and she liked Joker but he abused her leaving her hungry for affection when she met Bender and he helped her against her psycho ex. From that point she helped Bender oppose Joker. And when Joker returned in the future, Marecline and Bender with Scropion all swore to kill him. But in the end they take him out without Scorpion as a team. Like Bender she is supscious about him being gone because he cheats death. Marceline is the only other character who Joker treats seriously and the one girl he obesses with having. Bender and Joker fight over her well-being as a result. Friends and Enemies Allies: Bender, Finn, Lizbeth, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Ice King, King Julian, Jake, Agent 9, Axel, The V Team, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Dib and his friends, Princess BubbleGum, Twlight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Jack O Lanturn, Spike, Shining Armor, Snide, Sagat, Dr.House, Gnowman, Stan Smith, Carmelta Fox, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Luigi, Meowth, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks (recultantly), Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Tuxedo Lovelace, Gabriel Heywood, Xigbar, Frost, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Asami Sato, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Atomtic Betty, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Hiccup, Astrid, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin, Master Chief, Phantom R, Profion, Vanellope von Schweetz, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro Enemies: Her Dad, Ash (her ex boyfriend) Uka Uka, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Blackfire, Deceptions, The Joker, The Master, Jack of Blades, Megatron, Brother Blood, Tarus Bulba, Vilgax and his Allegiance, Discord,Dormammu, CarnEvil, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed,Kefka, The Horned King, Petrano, Rinkus, Sierra, Selvaria Bles, Charmcaster, Vlad Bender, Zak Monday, Black Knight, Umlaut, AntiSora, Valvatorez, Chaos, Kefka, Umleat, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Marceline's Many Looks and Appearances Marcline 9.png|Marceline from the Episode Evicted Marcy2-1.png|Marceline from the Episode Henchmen Marcline 20.png|Marceline from the episode It came from the NightoSphere Marcline 6.png|Marceline from the episode Go With Me Marcline 34.png|Marceline from the episode Heat Signature Snapshot 6 (03-08-2011 8-11 PM).png|Marceline from the episode Memory of a Memory Marcline 15.png|Marceline from the episode What was Missing Marcline 4.png|Marceline from the episode Marceline's Closet Marcy_in_suit.png|Marceline from Return to the Nightosphere and Daddy's Little Monster Adventure_Time_-_Marceline.png|Marceline in the Intro to Adventure Time Marcline 1.png Marcline 2.png Marcline 3.png marcline 5.png marcline 7.png marcline 8.png marcline 11.png marcline 12.png marcline 13.png marcline 14.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-11-22h13m33s171.png|Marceline from I Remember You marcline 37.png 31mar.png Trivia She and Bender have a simliar relationship to Angewomon and Myotismon even when they were humans She is over 1000 years but looks like a teenager She is the oldest female in Dib and Bender's cast by many decades She is one of the sexiest females in the multiuniverse being described as a "sexy vampire lady." By her writer Marceline has one of the most mysterious pasts of the characters all that is known is that she lived after the acoplayse and her relationships with her Dad, Bender and Joker confirmed. She is the only person other than Bender, Joker regards an archenemy Alongside Bender was the only main character not to suffer a breakdown. Marceline, Bender, Hans, Noob, Ada and Leon are the only characters not to suffer a mental breakdown She takes friendship very seriously because she was betrayed by everyone she cared about until she met Bender Her last name is Abadeer Marceline knew Ice King when he was Simon as they were close friends. Just like Betty she was disturbed by what the crown did with him. This explains why she moves all the time She knows German Really gets around since she has 3 known boyfriends in Ash (from her universe) , Bender and The Joker Marceline's immortality comes from her vampireness. But as a Vampire she can still be killed by stuff like sun light or stack thought the heart. She has quite a few simlarites with fellow vampire Alucard *Both of them are against their fathers who are the rulers of their areas *They're hybrids *She and Alucard both have a weapon of choice *They're both very sexy *They may have loved their mothers very dearly. (At least with Alucard) Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tomboys Category:Breakout Characters Category:Partial Human Category:Third in Command Category:Woobies Category:Main Characters Category:The Undead Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Vampires Category:Members of the B Team Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Heroes Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Sexy characters Category:Non Humans Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Robosexuals Category:Royalty Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Team heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:B Team Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Shape Shifters Category:Tricksters Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Partner Category:Anti Anti Christ Category:The B Crew Category:Trolls Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Ladettes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Main Characters of The V Team Island Adventure Category:Major Characters in the Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Pawns